


Cuts and Bruises

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Gon had been getting hurt every since the age of 6 months old, but it wasn't because of him, it was because of his soulmate.





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is a soulmate AU. I got this idea off of Tumblr after I saw a post of how tragic it would be if it was a soulmate AU where soulmates share pain. I couldn't help myself and just had to write it, so here it is!

Soulmates were the things people dreamed of, everyone wanted one. As a little kid, you were told of how everyone has a soulmate and they are the perfect person for you, you would find them eventually. When you are first told about this a common question is asked, how will you know they are your soulmate, how will you find them? The answer was quite simple, you share each other’s pain. Any injury that one person took, their soulmate would share, if they were cut and bleeding, their soulmate would be cut and bleeding in the exact same spot.

As a baby Gon spent his first 3 months of life with his father before he was finally brought to Mito, and it was three months later, when he was only half a year old that the torture started. Gon would cry and cry all night as welt after welt appeared on his body, soon after even some cuts. When Mito first saw this, she didn’t take into consideration that it could be his soulmate and so took him to the doctor immediately the next morning.

The doctor closely examined the small boy and watched as a brand-new cut appeared on his stomach out of nowhere. The doctor sighed as he bandaged up the cut and then with sad eyes he turned to Mito. “There is nothing I can do.” He said, Mito cried out, “What do you mean! Why can’t you help him? He’s suffering!”

The doctor only shook his head. “This is not a problem I can fix, it’s not a problem with him, it’s a problem with his soulmate.” Mito gasped finally realizing what the problem was. “I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now, but Gon’s soulmate is the one getting all these cuts and bruises.” Mito let out another cry. “Isn’t there anything we can do!” The doctor shook his head. “I’m afraid not, the only thing you can do now is help him be as comfortable as you can make him in his current condition and make sure to bandage any wounds he gets.” With that she was sent home to take care of him.

When Gon was 1 year old he had his first experience with poison. “Mito… Pain…” was all he had managed to say before collapsing to the ground. At the tender age of 1 Gon had a very limited vocabulary, but the 5 words he knew best besides his caretaker’s name were bump, scratch, cut, hurt and pain. He had to know all of those words to let Mito know how sever his injuries were, and how much they hurt. Gon had used the strongest word he knew according to his vocabulary and when Mito saw him pass out she began to panic, he almost never used the word pain.

As quickly as she could she scooped up Gon in her arms and went to the hospital, it was a small hospital and she had come their so many time in the past 6 months that everyone knew her and Gon by name. When the receptionist saw, Mito walk in with a panicked look and a passed out Gon in her arms she called Doctor Krupp over the intercom immediately.

Ever since Mito first brought Gon to him with his “Condition” Doctor Krupp had become Gon’s official doctor. It wouldn’t matter what he was doing at the time, if Gon came in, he prioritized taking care of him. It wasn’t long before Doctor Krupp came in. When he saw Gon he wasted no time with greetings.

“Mito-San what happened to him?” Mito followed Doctor Krupp to a patient room. All while talking. “He was fine earlier, he was playing with some toys and hadn’t gotten any cuts or bruises today until he suddenly looked at me and said pain, then he passed out! He said pain, he used his strongest word!” The doctor took this in for a moment as he put on gloves so he could examine the boy. “I will take a look, please remove his clothes for me.” Mito quickly took off Gon’s little shorts and top and laid him down before Krupp began to examine his body for any wounds.

Doctor Krupp was quick in finding nothing but a dot of blood on his shoulder, a puncture wound, probably from a needle. “I need to take a blood sample, I think I might know what it is, but I can’t be certain yet.” Mito nodded, “Anything, you need to do, do it.” Quickly he took a blood sample. “I’ll be back” He said and left. Mito looked sadly at Gon, she felt horrible for him to have to go through all this, but she felt even worse for his soulmate. It wasn’t long before Krupp returned.

“I know what the problem is and don’t worry he is not going to die.” Mito let out a sigh of relief. “It’s poison, but only a tiny amount, it seems someone is trying to make him, or rather his soulmate immune to poison.” Mito nodded sadly “I see.” “The effects will wear off, but I assume that if they want to make him immune to poison this will happen again.” Mito cried that night.

Gon was three when he had his first experience with electricity, he was coloring a picture when suddenly he felt his hand be zapped, he screamed. It wasn’t long before Mito was in the room, “What is it Gon?!” Gon cried, “I don’t know!” He said and then it happened again. He felt pain course through his whole body, he was used to pain, he had grown up on it, but this was something else. He felt his whole-body sizzling and all the hair on his body stand up. Mito tried to touch him only to be electrocuted herself and be blown away. In what seemed like hours which was only really seconds it was over, and Gon had passed out.

Through the years Gon suffered pain upon pain, and no one could do anything about it. When he was six everything had stopped for a week before it came back again full force, this time not cuts, but beating after beating, some days there would be nothing and others it would feel like he had been run over by a bus. The age of six was also the year Gon had his first broken bone, his arm, one moment he was fine and the next snap, the age of six was not a great time for Gon.

It was around the middle of age 8 that the horrible pains finally stopped. It seemed the worst was over and while Gon would still sometimes get horrible beatings and cuts, most of the time he was fine. It was on the morning of his 9th birthday that he woke up to a not so lovely surprise. He felt pain shooting across his chest and could feel something leaking through his shirt. He knew right away what it was, however he didn’t cry, he had stopped crying years ago.

The feeling of whatever was happening to his soulmate was still there, it always was, and it wasn’t that it had numbed or lessened over time, he was just able to stand the pain now. The pain that was once excruciating was now an annoyance, it hurt and it frustrated him.

That morning Gon didn’t bother to wake Mito-San, he went to the bathroom himself and stripped down to nothing and looked at his chest in the mirror. His chest was covered in openings that went all a crossed him, he felt and watched as another 5 marks appeared on his chest. He knew what these marks were from, they were whip marks, his soulmate was being lashed, punished again. It was then that Gon felt a tear run down his cheek, not from the pain, but from the sadness of it all.

Somewhere out there was his soulmate, and he could tell without a doubt that he had a horrible life, sure Gon had to go through all the pain to, but at least he had someone to love him. Gon didn’t need to know his soulmate to know he probably had very few or no people that loved him, why else would he be treated like this. It was on that day that Gon made a promise to his soulmate and to his self. _I will find you one day and save you from everything you have gone through, I’ll make it better, I promise._

By the time Gon was 12 almost all of the terrible pains had stopped, besides the occasional beating or punishment that happened normally only once a month. It was when he turned 12 that he decided it was time to take the hunter exam, find his dad, and find his soulmate.

“Bye Mito-San!” Gon yelled as the ship sailed away “I love you!” Only when the shore was finally out of sight did he finally move away from the edge of the boat, it was then the captain approached him. “Hello, what might your name be?” Gon smiled. “I’m Gon!” It was then that a gust of wind blew and Gon froze, he sniffed the air again before telling the captain. “There’s going to be a big storm.”

In the end the boat ride may not have been the smoothest, but he made it out alive and even made 2 new friends so he was happy. “Well let’s go to the big tree like the man said.” Kurapika and Leorio nodded in agreement, it wasn’t long after that that it happened.

The three had had just made it off the main road, away from the eyes of others. Gon had had a smile on his face the whole time when suddenly he felt a searing pain in his back and though he didn’t cry out like any normal person undoubtedly would, he couldn’t help but suck in a surprised gasp of air, this caught the attention of both Leorio and Kurapika.

“Gon are you okay?” Gon stopped walking and took off his bag, he then began taking off his jacket and shirt. “I’m fine.” Gon responded coolly. “Then what are you…” It was then that Gon pulled off the rest of his top and his back became visible, both Leorio and Kurapika gasped. “Gon! What happened?” Gon sighed.

“Like I said I’m fine, it’s my soulmate who’s not fine.” As he spoke he opened up his bag and pulled out his own personal first aid kit. After being hurt all the time, Mito had decided that he had to always have his own personal kit with him at all times, in case a situation such as this one occurred.

“Let me look at it Gon, I’m training to be a doctor.” Gon hesitated for a minute, the only ones he ever let treat his wounds were Mito, Doctor Krupp, and of course himself, but after debating a bit in his head Gon finally agreed. “Fine, but please use my own kit, and just so you know medicine doesn’t work on me so there is no point in giving me any.” Leorio frowned but nodded non-the less.

Examining the wound a little closer Leorio gasped. It was deep. “Gon I don’t know how you aren’t screaming in pain right now, this wound would make even the strongest people cry, do you not feel it? Is it numb?” Gon shook his head. “No I can feel the pain just fine, just as painful as always.” Kurapika looked to him confused. “Gon what is going on, why isn’t this bothering you?” Gon smiled.

“It’s not bothering me because I’m used to it.” He said. “Wha…” “Ever since I was a baby, 6 months old in fact, I have been constantly getting hurt. I went to the doctor only to find out it is actually my soulmate that is getting hurt not me, and there is nothing I can do about it. Someone has been torturing my soulmate since he was a baby, even poisoning and electrocuting him, of course in turn I feel it to. I’m used to it.” He finished. Kurapika and Leorio both had tears in their eyes.

“Gon, I- I’m so sorry! That is awful, I can’t believe that happened to you!” Kurapika spoke. “Don’t worry about it, that is one of the reasons I left my island. I want to become a hunter and find my dad and my soulmate! I want to take my soulmate away from all the pain that they have faced and give them a happy life.” Gon watched as Kurapika whipped a tear out of his eye and Leorio finished bandaging up Gon’s back.

“Gon that’s beautiful!” Leorio whispered. Suddenly Gon felt another searing pain, this time on the inside of his arm. Gon’s eyes immediately went to his arm to see letters forming on his arm blood beginning to drip out of the open wounds.

_I’m Sorry_

Gon gasped, this drew both Leorio’s and Kurapika’s attention. “What is it Gon?” Gon only turned to Leorio and asked for a needle from his kit. He hesitated before giving him what he had asked for. Gon didn’t hesitate to bring the needle to his own skin. His two friends began to panic. “Gon what are you?!” Then he set down and showed them his arm.

_It’s OK_

_I’m going to save you_

“Gon…” Kurapika sighed. Gon then abruptly stood. “Well let’s go! We have an exam to pass and I have two people I need to find!” Gon put everything back in his pack and through on his shirt and jacket. Both Leorio and Kurapika whipped the tears out of their eyes and stood. “Ya lets go.” And they were off.


	2. Announcment!

Hello everyone, no this is sadly not a chapter, I have an announcement. If you guys haven’t noticed by now, I struggle with posting constantly. This summer I am going to be working on this problem. I am not abandoning this fic or any of the other ones I am working on. I have two accounts where I post fanfiction, Fanfiction and Archive I do not repost stories, so I have some on each. I go by the same name.

This summer I am going to be working on fixing this problem as my goal. I will be tackling one fic at a time so I’m sorry if I don’t start with the fic you want updated, but don’t worry it will happen! In addition to this I have made a new rule for myself when it comes to posting new stories, I must have at least 5 chapters of a series fic done before I can begin to post it, that way if I don’t feel like writing I can just post chapters I already have written. The exception for this is one-shots which I can post at any time when I write them. Once again I’m sorry it has been so long but now that you know what is going to happen I hope you can support me.

On another note, I will take requests for one-shots if anyone has one. I am picky with pairings so just ask. Shows I will write fics for are Attack on Titan, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, and Yuri on Ice!! With that I bid you all adieu.

I will delete this chapter once I begin to update this fic again.


End file.
